Walking Down the Aisle
by Stheslayer101
Summary: Jesse McCartney and Stephanie have been dating for nearly 2 years. Now Jesse has finally popped the question. The wedding has been put on hold after Stephanie getting injured, but with the drama occurring around the two, will they make it down the aisle.
1. Secrets Out

**At the Chernobyl Diaries Premiere…**

Jesse walks over to an interviewer with Stephanie in hand behind him.

Interviewer: What are you excited for tonight?

Jesse: The movie, it's something people have been waiting for awhile and now tonight is the night for them to see it.

Interviewer: Stephanie, are you excited for this film also?

Stephanie: Nope.

Interviewer: Why not?

Stephanie: I'm not a big fan of scary movies, but considering that it's for Jesse I'll hopefully stay calm throughout the entire thing.

Jesse: Yeah, I actually had to drag her out to come with me and it wasn't easy.

Interviewer: So Jesse you're coming out with a new album, when is that coming out?

Jesse: Yes I'm working on my fourth studio album, but unfortunately I don't have a release date for it. It will be coming out soon.

Interviewer: Is Stephanie going to be doing a duet with you in it because you guys have been together for nearly two years now and you're both successful singers, yet still no song?

Jesse: Um I don't want to give anything away yet but Steph definitely has a big part in the album.

Stephanie: Yup I send subliminal messages in them. No, I'm just kidding.

Interviewer: Well you guys have a nice night and enjoy the movie.

Jesse: Thank you.

**The next day…**

Stephanie has just finished winning a match on RAW against Beth Phoenix. She walks backstage to the locker room with her best friend Marie.

Marie: So how was that premiere yesterday?

Stephanie: Good, I not only had to hold on to Jesse's hand the whole time but I didn't see how he died.

Marie: Interesting, so guess who texted me yesterday?

Stephanie: Alex Ludwig?

Marie: I wish but no, it was Danielle.

Stephanie: What did she want?

Marie: She said she just wanted to talk to me but I think she was just trying to get information on what you were doing.

Stephanie: What'd you tell her?

Marie: I told her I don't anything.

Stephanie: I doubt she believed that.

Marie: Doesn't really matter she didn't text back after that.

Stephanie starts to unlace her boots.

Marie: Are you two ever going to talk?

Stephanie: Probably not, but I'll live without her. The question is will she live without me?

Marie: What do you mean?

Stephanie: Well I was her ticket into Hollywood. I was the one who invited her to all the parties and events. She has no one else to invite her to those things anymore.

Marie: I guess her fifteen minutes of fame ended.

Stephanie: You can say that again. Hopefully I won't have any more problems with her anymore.

**A few weeks later…**

Marie is secretly talking to Jesse.

Marie: So when are you going to do it?

Jesse: I don't know when but I know I want to sing her the song Oxygen and then do it.

Marie: You mean like bring on stage and have her sit while you sing?

Jesse: Yeah but the problem is she's been working a lot lately and I don't know how I'm going to get her to go to one of the concerts.

Marie: Leave that to me I think I get her to go.

They're interrupted when Stephanie comes into the living room angry.

Jesse: Steph what's wrong?

Stephanie: This is what's wrong. She turns on the TV.

**News:** Ever want to know that personal life of a celebrity well we've found out that a biography of wrestler, singer and actress Stephanie could be the next bestseller. The book is written about every detail of the stars life including past romances and hook ups even up to her current boyfriend Jesse McCartney. It's even filled with quotes Stephanie herself has said in the past. The book is called, The Secrets of a Fighter. It's written by Stephanie's former group member Danielle. Now there have been rumors that the two have been having problems with each other for awhile. It seems as though it's true. The book is set to be released next week wherever books are sold.

Stephanie: Can you believe that? She's trying to get her new fifteen minutes of fame off of my personal life.

Marie: What are you going to do?

Stephanie: Oh I have a few ideas.

Jesse: Steph don't do anything that's going to end with you in jail.

Stephanie: Nah, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of that, but first things first how much did she write about me in that book.


	2. Backlash

**A week later…**

Stephanie is reading the biography while getting ready to go onto Good Morning America.

Stephanie: This book is more of a diary instead of a biography.

Jesse: So how much information is in there?

Stephanie: Everything from when I met her up until our argument. I can't believe she would do this to me and for what, money?

Jesse: Baby, we'll get through this. Right now you need to go out there and set things straight to the fans.

**Live Robin Roberts is interviewing Stephanie.**

R.R: So this book, you never knew that it was going to be published?

Stephanie: No, I had no clue until I saw it on the news.

R.R: How did you feel when you saw that it was going to be about your personal life?

Stephanie: I felt outraged that it was about my personal life. I also felt betrayed that it was being published by my former friend and group member. Like, the things that are written in the book were told in trust that no one else would ever know about it. These things were said to a "friend" someone that you know won't go and tell everyone.

R.R: Now I'm sorry but I read this book myself and it has everything in detail from the guys you've had crushes on in high school to how you feel about certain people. Are you embarrassed by this?

Stephanie: Yes I am. She just doesn't hold anything back. She talked about my past boyfriends, including Justin Bieber, and the dates that didn't go anywhere. She even included talking about Jesse and I's relationship.

R.R: So everything that is written about you and Jesse is completely true, like you didn't tell her these things in exaggeration?

Stephanie: No I was honest with her and I'm pretty sure I know what you and everyone else in the world is thinking when you're asking if the things Jesse and I did is true?

R.R: What is that?

Stephanie: I'm just going to say flat out considering everyone who's read the book knows now. If you're wondering if the part about me giving my virginity to Jesse is true then yes that part is true. I hate that everyone knows that especially because that is one of those secrets that it's no one's business to know, but no, even that part wasn't held back.

R.R: Do you feel any different when you go to work because I'm guessing some of your co-workers have read it?

Stephanie: Yes I feel like its high school all over again where you know everyone know the truth but they don't want to make it awkward for you to talk about it.

R.R: Have any of them said anything to you?

Stephanie: Yea a few come up to me to comfort me about it and ask if I need anything.

R.R: Now have you talked to Darlene about this?

Stephanie: No, not yet but I definitely will.

**The next day…**

(Stephanie knocks on the hotel door. Darlene opens the door.)

Darlene: You know you should really be careful with your strength you could put a hole in the door and you're going to have to pay for it.

(Stephanie walks in to the room.)

Stephanie: You know you have a lot of nerve writing that book about my personal life.

Darlene: Well maybe next time you should be careful who you tell your secrets to.

Stephanie: I told you those things because I trusted you. You were my friend. You had no right to write about my relationships including the thing between Jesse and me.

Darlene: Oh like how Jesse popped your cherry. I'm pretty sure everyone was suspicious of that.

(Stephanie takes a deep breath) I only came here to give you a chance to make things right.

Darlene: And how am I going to do that?

Stephanie: You hand over the money you made off the book and we never speak again.

Darlene: No that's my hard work and I deserve every cent I made off of it.

Stephanie: You don't deserve anything! You don't use someone else's personal life to get your money.

(Darlene smirks and shrugs her shoulders)

Stephanie: I didn't want to do this, but you're making me.

(Stephanie hands Darlene a folded piece of paper)

Darlene: What's this?

Stephanie: I'm suing you.

Darlene: Suing me, on what charge?

Stephanie: Using my name and information without my permission, now I can either sue you for everything you have or you just pay me what you made off the book, but trust me I won't be the last one to come to you with those papers.

(Stephanie walks towards the door.)

Stephanie: Think about it and let me know what you choose.


	3. Injured

**One Month Later…**

Stephanie is getting her wrestling gear on while talking to John Cena.

John: So how have you been, Steph?

Stephanie: Fine, why?

John: Just wondering, after the whole personal life coming out, you've been kind of quiet.

Stephanie: Let me ask you a question John. Did you read the book?

John: Why would you ask that?

Stephanie: Did you?

John: Yeah…I did.

Stephanie: And since reading it has your thoughts of me changed?

John: Of course not.

Stephanie: Well sometimes when I pass by everyone I feel like they're judging me.

John: Steph, we're all family here and we don't judge each other.

Stephanie: John you've known me since I was 15 and you don't at all feel weird knowing that I lost my virginity to Jesse when I 17?

John: I'll be honest; it is weird knowing it because you've always been like a little sister to me. Meeting you at a young age then reading the details of your sex life-which I had no clue you had-but it was your choice and I'm not going to judge your choices. I know that you make good choices and besides Jesse's a good guy.

Stephanie: Thanks John.

John: Just because you're older doesn't mean I can't still be a mentor.

**Later that night…**

Justin Roberts: The following match is a divas tag team match. Introducing first, from San Diego, California, the Bella Twins.

And their opponents first, from Jacksonville Florida, Kelly Kelly and her partner, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Stephanie Skye.

**During the Match…**

Stephanie throws Nikki into the corner of the ring. Nikki counters and pushes Stephanie into the corner. Stephanie hits Nikki with a right forearm and climbs the turnbuckle. Nikki comes back and pushes her off the turnbuckle onto the floor landing on her feet but quickly falls to her back. She doesn't get up and Kelly comes to her aid.

Kelly: Steph are you okay?

Stephanie: No.

Kelly: What's wrong?

Stephanie: My knee, I can't get up.

Referee: Stephanie can you continue?

Stephanie: No, I can't.

The referee rings the bell and raises the Bella Twins the winner of the match. Referees and doctor come to carry Stephanie backstage to look at her knee.

Jesse makes it to the arena after seeing what happened.

Jesse: Baby, are you okay?

Stephanie: I don't know. What's the prognosis doc?

Doctor: Not good Steph. You have a dislocated patella and of course I have to pop it back into place.

Stephanie: Great, (she takes Jesse's hand) alright just do it.

The doctor puts his hands on Stephanie's knee and begins to put pressure. It pops back into place causing her to grunt in pain.

Doctor: Alright the hard part is over.

Stephanie: Awesome, now how long am out for?

Doctor: About six to nine months.

Stephanie: What, for a dislocated knee?

Doctor: Well the problem is from the look of the swelling you're going to need surgery to repair some of the ligaments.

Stephanie: That's just great, my first injury and I'm out for nine months.

Doctor: If healed well, you can get back to work in less than that.

Stephanie: Yeah but what am I supposed to do in the meantime?

**Two days later…**

Stephanie and Jesse get home from the hospital after her surgery.

Marie: Hey Steph, how are you feeling?

Stephanie: Horrible, this knee brace itches and the crunches hurt my pits.

Jesse: Baby, you only have to stay off your knee for three months.

Stephanie: Yeah but I don't like it and what am I supposed to do until I can even walk again?

Marie: I have an idea why do we go touring with Jesse. That'll be fun, no?

Stephanie: I don't know I feel like I'll be a liability.

Jesse: No baby, I want you to come with.

Stephanie: Well as long as I get out and do something.

Jesse: Great.

**Three Months later…**

Jesse and Marie are talking backstage at one of Jesse's concert events.

Marie: Dude, it's been nearly four months now and you still haven't done it yet.

Jesse: I know but I've been panicking every time I plan to.

Marie: Come on she's already walking again. Sooner or later she's going to stop coming to the concerts and doing work.

Jesse: Alright I'll do it tonight, for sure.


	4. Popping the Question

**Later that Night…**

Stephanie is walking back and forth backstage testing out her knee. She falls over, but Jesse catches her.

Jesse: Are you sure you should be walking on the knee now?

Stephanie: Well the doctor said to try and put some weight on it.

Jesse: I don't think the doctor wants you to reinjure yourself.

Stephanie: Yeah I know but I just miss performing, I miss the crowd.

(Jesse hugs Stephanie) Then why don't you go back into singing. You're amazing at it.

Stephanie: I don't know it's been too long since then.

Jesse: Which is why you should start again, I pretty sure your fans miss hearing you sing. I know I do.

Stephanie: I'll think about it. Now go. It's your time to take the stage.

**Later that night on Stage…**

Jesse is looking for a girl to sing to for the song Oxygen.

Jesse: Even though you are all beautiful, I'd like to bring out one of the most beautiful woman I know.

(Jesse looks over near the back)

Jesse: Stephanie.

(Stephanie looks over at Marie)

Stephanie: What is he doing?

Marie: I don't know but you should go.

(Jesse walks to her)

Jesse: Come on Steph.

Stephanie: No, I can't.

Jesse: You did say you missed the crowd. Why don't you try meeting my crowd?

(Jesse takes Stephanie by the hand and sits her in a chair that on stage)

Jesse: It's getting hard to breathe up here Steph, especially since you're here.

(Stephanie laughs as the music plays)

Baby you're a star  
I'm rollin' out the red carpet for you on the floor  
'Cause anything and everything  
I'm gonna give you when you come to my door

And I made you the air I'm taking  
Without you I'm suffocating, I can't let you go  
'Cause everything else I don't need around me  
I've been hooked since you found me  
Baby look how I'm diving below

Girl you are my oxygen, girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen, hey  
Girl you are my oxygen, girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen, yeah

Girl you are my oxygen, yeah  
Without you don't think I could live, no  
'Cause baby on you I depend, yeah  
Girl you are my oxygen, whoa

One second without, you know that I'd die for sure  
I'm dependent on you, I can't do this on my own  
Everything else I can do without, I hope you know  
You are my oxygen, without you I couldn't live  
Oh who oh who oh who u huh _[x2]_  
Girl, you are my oxygen, girl, you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen, girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen, hey  
Girl you are my oxygen, girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen, yeah

Girl you are my oxygen, yeah  
Without you don't think I could live, no  
'Cause baby on you I depend, yeah  
Girl you are my oxygen, whoa

Jesse takes Stephanie by the hand and gives her a hug. Before Stephanie turns to walk off the stage Jesse pulls her back.

Jesse: Wait now Steph, I have something to tell you. You and I have been together for nearly two years and I've loved every moment of being with you. I just have something to ask you.

(Jesse gets down on one knee)

Jesse: Stephanie, will you marry me?

Stephanie: Oh my god. (She nods her head) Yes, of course I will.

Jesse and Stephanie hug and kiss. The crowd cheers in happiness for the two. Jesse helps Stephanie backstage.

**After the concert…**

Stephanie is with Jesse and Marie discussing what just happened tonight.

Stephanie: I can't believe you knew Marie.

Marie: Yeah you know how hard it's been to keep the secret from you and not smile whenever Jesse actually had the opportunity to propose, but of course wouldn't take it.

Stephanie: I bet it was. (She looks at her engagement ring.) How long have you been holding this ring?

Jesse: Oh before your knee injury.

Stephanie: You waited that long?

Jesse: Well I didn't know when would be the perfect time.

Stephanie: Your timing was definitely good.

Stephanie kisses Jesse.

**Breaking News!**

One of Hollywood's top celebrity couples is making it official. Global superstar, Stephanie and her long time singer/actor boyfriend, Jesse McCartney are confirming their engagement to be married. Jesse popped the question during one of his live concerts proposing to Stephanie with a 14 carat diamond ring that costs about 1 million dollars. This couple has been together for nearly two and a half years after initially meeting on Jesse's music video for the song, "_How Do You Sleep?" _where Stephanie was only 16 years old and Jesse was 22, but they didn't begin dating until Stephanie was a few months away from her 17th birthday. We here wish the engaged couple all the best and a wonderful future and congrats to Stephanie and Jesse.


	5. Getting Back in the Game

******I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story but if you like it and want to see what happens then write in the review and let me know.**

* * *

**Two months later…**

Stephanie is watching TV when Jesse walks in from the recording studio.

Jesse: Hey baby, can you come down to the studio with me?

Stephanie: Why?

Jesse: I need your opinion on a song.

Stephanie: Fine,

They walk into the in-house recording studio which Stephanie has never been in since her younger years of singing.

Stephanie: So what do you need?

Jesse: Well actually, I lied. I don't need an opinion, but I need your voice.

Stephanie: What are you talking about?

Jesse: In this song, I need a female singer. You know, like a duet.

(She sighs) Stephanie: Jesse, you know I don't sing anymore.

Jesse: Why not, you're an amazing singer. Besides it can give you something to do until your knee heals. (She thinks about it for a moment) Please, for me.

Stephanie: Fine, but I don't know if I can still do it, it's been too long.

Jesse: Don't worry; I'll get you back into it.

**A week later…**

Stephanie is the recording studio with Jesse. Marie comes down in excitement.

Marie: Hey guys, how's the song writing going?

Stephanie: Pretty good, we're surprisingly almost done with it.

Marie: That's good.

Jesse: Why are you so smiley?

Marie: So guess who called after seeing your tweet about getting back into singing?

Stephanie: I give up.

Marie: It was Justin Bieber himself and he wants to know if you would want to do a song with him. You know, like a reunion/comeback for you.

Stephanie: Um I don't know it's been a long time since I've talked to him.

Jesse: Wait, this the same Justin Bieber you dated before me, right?

Stephanie: Yeah, that's the one.

Marie: Well what do you think?

**Breaking News!**

She's back! Multi-talented Stephanie has returned to a singing career. She and soon-to-be husband, Jesse McCartney, have been working together in recording her returning album. The biggest surprise is that her first single is called "Imperfection" and it features one of her ex's Justin Bieber. The two previously dated back in '08 shortly before fame came into the picture. The relationship lasted for an entire year until the two decided to call it quits and going their separate ways in careers. The song is now available on iTunes and rumor has it that the two former lovers will be filming a music video for the song.


End file.
